Prodject Uchiha: The New Threat
by GalaxyStorm 2.0
Summary: Created by Orochimaru to redeem himself, Naga struggles to make the snake-Shinobi proud of him. Though by his overwhelming power Orochimaru tries to use him to destroy the ninja world. Will Naga see through this web of deception or will he be too late. First Naruto story, rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Galaxy: Got bored so just decided to write this. I don't own Naruto I only own what I own.**

* * *

Chapter 1:Birth

Orochimaru's Hideout

"Ahh my tests are complete I have done it!" The pale snake-ninja laughed a his creation in the machine in front of him. He hissed like a snake before he spoke. "I have finally _created_ an Uchiha!"

Kabuto now not his pawn but his assistant in his work(Though still snake like due to his cells getting warped) dropped his supplies as he looked at Orochimaru's prodject. "What...did you do!" He stepped back in horror as the person in the liquid of the machine looked at him with Sharigan eyes.

The snake-shinobi didn't flinch "No need to fear Kabuto, I have not created him as a weapon but as a new hope for my science to positively change the world. Now as for how I created him is more complicated. For you see I took a fallen Zetsu studied it to the point were I could make it human."

Kabuto nodded starting to understand. "So you used this machine to recreate it into a human, then using the DNA samples I didn't use in the reanimation to create his traits...Where did he get his Uchiha trait from?"

Orochimaru started to sweat well thats a little interesting for you see I used half of Itachi's DNA and half of Madara's DNA. So I have no clue for that matter. I do know he has a preset age of 16 and he has a preset amount of Ninjutsu. Now come out little one."

From the tank came a tan body for a person created from a Zetsu. He had jet black hair and eyes. He had a six pack were the Zetsu's spiked extensions were. He was wearing a set of pants that Sasuke used to were in his time at the hideout. He looked at Orochimaru he then spoke "Father who am I? Where am I? What is this?"

Orochimaru took that in, this creation of his thought he was his father. "Well my son you for now on shall be called Naga Uchiha. As for where and what this is you are in my old hideout and you have just been 'born' today."

Naga nodded as he comprehended the situation. "Alright father what now?"

Orochimaru laughed "Kabuto didn't you say there are rouge ninja nearby."

Kabuto blinked before he spoke "Yes 5 to 7 miles away at most."

Ohochimaru licked his lips as he used to when he was evil "Then clothe and gear Naga up, its time for his field test.

* * *

**Galaxy: Well theres chapter one, sorry if my inexperience in writing Naruto stories make this story terrible. I'm probably going to need constructive criticism. Review plz. **

***Galaxy disappears in dark fire.***


	2. Chapter 2: The field test

**Galaxy: Here is the second chapter hopefully you guys like it**

* * *

Orchimaru's hideout

"Well don't you look prepared." Kabuto chuckled as he saw Naga put on his new gear. The man-made Uchiha was wearing a grey vest that Orochimaru had when he was a Sannin. With the old outfit came a pair of two sai. A adverage amount of kunai and shuriken.

"You think?" Naga looked at the outfit it was okay but still not him. He was fine with the weapons but the clothes bothered him. He kept his opinion to himself though he didn't want to.

Kabuto nodded "Definitely you like someone who came out of the end of the recent war as a hero." Kabuto flinched as he said that, Naga could detect that something happened with him during that war. "Well you should get going, be careful."

Naga only grinned "say that to them." With that he jumpped off running tworads his targets.

A grassland near the hideout.

The fifteen rouge ninja laughed as the ran the through the grassland. One of them spoke. "That was too easy the "Raikage's office was easily to pick off on." They all stopped as Naga ran strait towards them. "Kid you just made your death wish."

Naga laughed "You had your the moment my father said to break you." He did some split second hand signs. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs!" Naga put his fingers to his mouth and shot out a flaming dragon head that hit one of the fifteen and exploded on contact. Thus leaving blood and flames everywhere. After this work of pyro's dreams Naga took on a fake but statistic look and then said "Alright who's next?"

Three of the rouge ninja stepped back "You killed him, You monster!" The three of them charged for him Kunai in hand.

Naga only facepalmed "Technically wasn't trying to kill him he just didn't dodge. Lucky for you guys I'll try to just leave you unable to move!" Naga then did a flying roundhouse kick and the air picked up "LEAF DRAGON GOD!" The air formed a dragon tornado him. Then the dragon lunged forward swallowing the three ninja and slicing the skin of each one. They then landed the looked lifeless.

Orochimaru's hideout

Watching from a snake scouts eyes projected onto a screen in the hideout Kabuto blinked at the footage. He turned to the snake-shinobi "Orochimaru how is that possible the only one to know that move is Old Master Chen and he taught it to no one so how does Naga know it?"

Orochimaru chuckled "I happened to obtain one of Chen's nerve cells, the ones that hold the memory of how to preform the Leaf Dragon God that is. Sadly that is the only Taijutsu technique he actually knows. The rest of his Genjutsu and Ninjutsu come from the same process." This made Kabuto look on in wonder.

Back to Naga

The rest of the eleven rouges charged. Naga pulled out his Sai(A/N: To clarify its the weapon sai) to block there Kunais and daggers. They tried to slice him but histhree pronged blade kept redirecting the strikes and making them stab each other. One of the blades slipped out of its owner's hand and Naga kicked it into the owner's shoulder pinning him to a tree. When there was only one left he put his sai back and activated his sharigan. His hand was covered in a shadow like fire. "Forbidden Art: Nightmare Spear!" He thrusted his arm into the ninja's chest sending him flying through the forest knocking down tree's. "Done and Done."

A Silhouette grabbed him "Not yet boy your coming with us." Before Naga could turn around and counter a bag covered him.

Unknown location

"Could someone please tell me whats going on." Naga struggled against the cuffs on the chair he was strapped to. "If you don't I'll whip up a can of Lea..."

A blonde woman walked in "If you don't want to be killed by the Hokage boy you'll shut up for now. I'm Tsunade..." The woman then punched a huge hole in the wall. "And lets start your interrogation."

* * *

**Galaxy: Well it seems the Leaf Village has captured Naga or will he somehow escape. Review please guys, and remember I'm always up for some constructive criticism. **

***Galaxy disappears in dark fire***


	3. Chapter 3: Oh the Irony of it all

**Galaxy: Welp time for this to go down. I don't own Naruto I only own what I own.**

* * *

Naga raised an eyebrow, "What is said information?" Naga thought about a what if situation should he need to escape this room. Poor thinking on the chair they only cuffed his hands not his feet. He paused, that was too easy of a plan, "I'm guessing you know the ways that I could escape, your planing for me to use the Leaf Dragon God."

Tsunade smiled, "Correct your only way to escape is prepared for so its wise to tell me what I want to know. Starting with your name."

The man-made ninja smirked, "Well that's easy its Naga Uchiha...huh, you okay!" Naga winced as he forgot he was cuffed. 'Got to stop doing that!' he thought to himself. He looked as he saw that Tsunade tripped in fear of something, or was she scared of him.

Tsunade slowly got up trembling, "The sharingan if your truly a Uchiha then use it." Naga rose an eyebrow but obeyed his eyes went crimson as he activated his sharingan causing the Hokage to gasp, "He did it Orochimaru actually did it."

At that moment a shinobi with black hair with a grey jacket, black pants with a purple rope that held the sword to his jacket busted down the door, "How dare he! How dare Orochimaru create an Uchiha!" The ninja then lunged for Naga in that moment the man made Ninja panicked jumped up in the air swung his legs as the wind picked up.

**_"LEAF DRAGON GOD!"_**

The building itself was torn apart by the tornado dragon as Naga was freed and the last thing Tsunade and the other ninja saw was a piece of debris thrown at them.

Half an Hour later in the Hokage mansion

Tsunade sat in her chair and glared at Sasuke which was hard due to that new Rinnegan eye he now possessed. "What were you thinking lunging at him! He had no idea what was going on and you attack him!"

The Uchiha covered his injured ribs "Could you heal me before we continue that Taijutsu trick he just pulled off left me worse for wear." He groaned as he gripped his wound.

The Hokage sighed and healed sealing the wound "Now we can't allow Orochimaru to keep the boy. We'll have to place him in a squad..." A lightbulb lit up in Tsunade's mind "Which you need Sasuke you did sign up to get a squad."

Sasuke grimaced he only signed up as a way to become Hokage now the Hokage turned it against him, he new there no other choice and better to not have him pounded into the ground today. "Fine other than him who else do I have to deal with?"

The Sannin only chuckled, "Well how 'bout Might Guy's nephew and yes he had a brother, troubled one a that. He and his son both have a problem with ninjutsu users and hate there DNA for there inability to ninjutsu."

The Uchiha only tilted his head, "The origins of this hate is? I need to know if I am to understand it."

Tsunade shrugged, "Even before his brother died Guy never wanted to talk about it so you're at a dead end there. While were on that subject your third and final member is Regina Ushanro she is from a clan of masters of the Summoning Jutsu they each as at the age of ten have at least twenty summonings at there disposal. All three are going to meet you in about half an hour in the main square.

Sasuke grinned, "If these kids are going to be my students they got to earn it give me a S-ranked mission now."

"WHAT!"

Half an hour later

Sasuke walked to the main square only to see the strangest thing. A person who looked exactly like Might Guy as a child only with reddish hair and a gold belt fail at trying to kick Naga. Naga in the short period of time must have gotten a clothes change because he was now wearing a short sleeves shirt with the Leaf village's symbol on it with grey shorts to match. He also obtained a pair of black finger-less gloves. His sai was still there but he also had a sword on his back that was strangely similar to the ones Anbu stealth ops wore. The girl 'Regina' he guessed was looking back and forth but staying out of there way. Strangely enough she wore a outfit similar to Ino except with a siliverish color instead of grey.

The man-made ninja growled, "You call that a kick!"

Guy's nephew grunted, "Well try my punch then, cause I'm going to beat the name Kai into you!"

"Guessing your names Kai then" Naga growled, "well then stupid, time for me to teach you a lesson!"

Kai only smiled before he spoke, "Bring it on Lab-rat!" At that moment the two for them quickly exchanged blows. Naga using his sharingan foresaw and dodged every strike coming at him. Likewise he also could not land a hit on the taijutsu user due to the sheer force stopping him.

The two broke away from there two minute fist fight. Neither of them happy to see there opponent unscathed. Naga spoke between his breaths due to his loss of oxygen, "Well...guessing from the...sheer force... of your block...you must have opened the first gate." He regained his breath and then got up.

Kai breathing heavier because he was using the first gate still got up as well, "I'll end you here." Both of them charged at one another.

"Forbidden Art: Nightmare Shadow Spear!" Naga's hand was covered in darkness till the point his hand was no longer visible. The Uchiha then thrust his dark hand foward ready to impale Kai.

"One Man Primary Lotus Punch!" Kai jumped up in the air and started spinning down fist first. He dived to skewer Naga bashfully.

"Chidori!" A blue bolt of lighting flashed in the middle of the two. It canceled both of there attacks leaving the two looking dumbfounded at the face of Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Galaxy: Well they seem like a happy bunch.**

**Kakashi: Why am i here?**

**Galaxy: Well I usually have someone with me when I do these and I was getting lonely. Anyways plz review on this chapter and remember I will always take constructive criticism.**

***Galaxy and Kakashi disappear in dark fire* **


End file.
